


Aldea

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [42]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dark, M/M, RanTober2020, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] En ese momento puede notar que el lenguaje corporal de Nagisa es una mezcla de peligro y miedo, una mala combinación en alguien que está entrenando para ser un asesino [...]
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: RanTober [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Kudos: 5





	Aldea

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad verdadera es que me gustan estos dos
> 
> Día 12 - Aldea

**Aldea**

Karma chasquea la lengua algo fastidiado caminando por la aldea con las manos en los bolsillos buscando algo interesante que hacer, cansado ya de pasar tiempo con las chicas que lo habían arrastrado a él, a Nagisa y a otros tantos a las pequeñas tiendas del lugar. Ni que hubiera cosas realmente interesantes, piensa mirando a su alrededor.

La idea de ir había sido de Koro-sensei, por supuesto y a pesar de la negativa del señor Tadaomi, _Bitch-sensei_ había hecho eco de la propuesta, siendo seguida por un grupo de sus compañeros de clases; luego de semanas de pedir permisos para hacer el viaje lo habían conseguido, empacaron ropa ligera para un par de días y habían tomado la carretera hacia un lugar hasta ese momento desconocido. Las primeras horas al llegar fueron divertidas, no que lo vaya a decir en voz alta, por la novedad por supuesto, pero ya estaba harto de caminar sin encontrar nada interesante que hacer por lo que decide volver al hotel dónde estaban hospedados.

Se gira para volver sobre sus pasos pero se detiene al notar por el rabillo del ojo el familiar cabello azul de Nagisa, se gira un poco sonriendo maliciosamente cambiando de planes decidiendo que mejor molestaría un poco al joven; al ubicar a Nagisa su sonrisa se amplía un segundo notando que las chicas se habían salido con la suya haciéndolo soltar su cabello y colocándole un atuendo que lo hacía ver ligeramente más femenino que de costumbre, sin recurrir a ponerle una falda como habían hecho antes. Camina hacia él preparando su arsenal de bromas sobre que debería completar la transición, ya que ya tenía el aspecto femenino, cuando nota algo fuera de lugar en el lenguaje corporal de Nagisa.

El chico, desde que lo conocía, le daba la impresión de ser alguien tímido pero amigable, a pesar de los escalofríos que a veces podía producirle pocas cosas parecían alterarlo, al menos ante ojos que no lo conocían del todo; desde que forman parte de la clase 3E y empezaron a entrenar para matar a Koro-sensei, Nagisa se había vuelto más seguro de sí mismo confiando en su instinto y sus habilidades naturales.

En ese momento puede notar que el lenguaje corporal de Nagisa es una mezcla de peligro y miedo, una mala combinación en alguien que está entrenando para ser un asesino; pronto descubre el origen de la actitud en el peli azul y su sangre hierve, nota a un grupo de jóvenes, de su edad o posiblemente mayores, siguiendo a Nagisa a una distancia que para cualquiera que no les prestara mucha atención sería normal.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo acelera el paso cuando nota que ellos acortan la distancia con Nagisa y una vez está a su altura se interpone entre el que parece ser el líder del grupo y su amigo sacando rápidamente una navaja apuñalando al joven en un punto no vital, no considera que merezca una muerte rápida. La sorpresa en su rostro es casi cómica, el miedo en los ojos de los demás le hace sonreír ampliamente.

—Karma —la voz sorprendida de Nagisa lo distrae un segundo, lo mira de reojo asegurándose que estén bien antes de volver su atención al joven que acaba de apuñalar.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —pregunta empujando la navaja un poco más profunda, una puñalada tan limpia que aún no había sangre goteando entre ambos, pero pronto lo habría—, una cucaracha tratando de meterse con lo que no le pertenece.

—Karma —Nagisa posa su mano en su brazo deteniéndolo de hacer cualquier movimiento que lastime más a su víctima—, nuestro entrenamiento no es para esto. No vale la pena —su voz es baja con la intención de que solo él pueda escucharlo.

Considera sus palabras por unos segundos antes de decidir complacerlo, por ahora; luego podría buscar a ese grupo de cucarachas y exterminarlas como es debido. Saca la navaja con rapidez guardándola, pasa un brazo por la cintura de Nagisa y sonríe de forma despiadada.

—Tienen suerte de que tenga asuntos más importantes que atender —sin darles otra mirada se gira llevándose a Nagisa con él.

El joven empieza a regañarlo por lo que hizo, protestando por la acción tan drástica y señalando que si el señor Tadaomi se enteraban estarían en graves problemas; Karma por supuesto lo ignora, riendo y distrayéndolo, haciendo comentarios sobre su aspecto femenino y lo bien que se veía, tomando nota de como el lenguaje corporal de Nagisa vuelve a lo usual. Pero sobre todo nota algo divertido y extremadamente satisfecho de que no se haya alejado de él ni mucho menos se haya quejado de la forma en que lo está abrazando.


End file.
